


Что-то вроде песни

by Klodwig



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Family, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: У них идеальная семья, двое детей, налаженный быт.Все идеально.Может быть.





	Что-то вроде песни

**Author's Note:**

> Данный фик написан во имя самоуспокоения в одной большой стрессовой ситуации, которая меня преследует уже месяца 2 и только для него. 
> 
> ООС Леви БОЛЬШУЩИЙ, но обоснованный, не спешите паниковать.

_Ночь пришла - и замолкли птицы, лишь я сижу - окна все закрыты,  
А где-то там, на краю границы небес и звёзд, обо мне забывший ты,  
Может быть, и когда-нибудь мы споём с тобой что-то вроде песни  
И скажешь ты - надо отдохнуть, что ещё в тот миг может быть чудесней.   
Елена Борисова – Что-то вроде песни  
_

Громко звякнула миска, стукнула ложка, и каша оказалась на полу, расплескавшись широким молочным пятном с кровавыми вкраплениями свежей клубники.

— Не хочу! — громко и требовательно сообщил Эрен.  
— Эрен, милый, не надо так делать! Если ты не будешь хорошо завтракать, то не вырастешь большим и сильным.

Леви взял другую миску и поставил перед ним новую порцию, мимоходом собирая тряпкой расплесканную кашу и выбрасывая её в мусор. Грязная тарелка отправилась в мойку — после завтраков посудомоечную машину Леви никогда не гонял.

— А ты, значит, плохо завтракал, да, мам?

Леви на долю минуты замер.

— Не завтракал, — и добавил громче: — Посмотри на Армина, — он кивнул на младшего сына, который хоть и медленно и задумчиво, но тем не менее послушно и аккуратно ел, но должного эффекта это не возымело.  
— Не хо… — замахнулся Эрен, чтобы отправить новую миску на пол, но был оборван твердым, не терпящим возражений голосом:

— Эрен. — Вошедший на кухню Эрвин не сказал и слова больше, но ребенок стушевался и принялся нехотя, но ковырять ненавистную кашу.

— Ты должен быть с ними строже, — сказал Эрвин потом, помогая Леви убирать со стола посуду. — В таком возрасте дети пытаются «строить» родителей, прощупывают грани дозволенного. Если не дать ему отпор, он не будет тебя слушаться вовсе.  
— Я знаю, — Леви поднялся, чтобы прополоскать испачканную клубникой мочалку. — Но я не могу… я пытаюсь, конечно, но у меня не получается. Они же маленькие еще, как я могу…

Эрвин рассмеялся.

— Это потому, что ты слишком добрый.  
— Не могу с собой ничего поделать. Спасибо, Эрвин, не стоило, я управился бы сам. Все хорошо, честное слово.

Эрвин растянул губы в улыбке и потянул Леви за руку, садясь на стул и усаживая его к себе на колени.

— Леви, я понимаю, что это все воспитание и прочие вещи, навязанные обществом, общее давление и ожидание того, что ты — мы — все — будем соответствовать ожиданиям. Но я совершенно не против, если ты надумаешь что-то учудить по велению своей души.  
— Я знаю.  
— Если Эрен снова доведет тебя и ты поставишь его в угол — ты будешь прав, я слова не скажу тебе против, он будущий альфа и должен знать, что все его действия имеют последствия. Иначе мы рискуем получить неконтролируемого засранца, как думаешь?

Леви улыбнулся.  
Эрвин вытер большим пальцем пятнышко клубники с его щеки и тоже улыбнулся.

На прошлой неделе его старший сын бросил Леви в голову оладью с джемом — снова за завтраком — просто потому, что ему так вздумалось, и не получил за это взбучки, потому что Эрвин с пяти утра уже был на работе. Без мужа Леви никогда не был замечен в проявлении твердости, в умении настоять на своем во множестве мелочей.  
Он пытался увещевать, убеждать, но все это в типично омежьей мягкой форме, которая имела смысл в общении с более спокойным и управляемым Армином, но никак не с его старшим братом. Эрвин подталкивал его к проявлению настойчивости, пытался делать это как можно ненавязчивее, но, видимо, многолетняя программа воспитания, которая вбивалась в омег, наверное, с начала времен, была сильнее.

Какие-то сто лет назад омеги вообще не могли говорить в присутствии альф, а в некоторых странах и в современном мире прятали лица. Все, конечно, менялось в сторону свободы, но она была в первую очередь для тех, кто желал этого.

В этом мире творилось всякое — на прошлой неделе они нейтрализовали психа, который собирался устроить бойню на марше за равенство омег. Омеги с плакатами требовали вмешаться в дела соседней страны, где им подобных притесняли еще больше. Эрвин тыкал лицом в асфальт дергающегося задержанного и думал о собственной омеге, которая в упор не желала проявлять подобные настроения, словно то ли боялась его, то ли что-то еще, чего он не знал и понять пока что не мог.

Он не мог даже до конца понять, как было бы лучше: тот Леви, что есть сейчас — кроткий, хозяйственный, деловитый, мягкий, или он же, разрисованный краской с плакатом, выкрикивающий лозунги и требующий для себя всех возможных прав на трудоустройство и прочее.

Сейчас он даже учиться водить машину отказывался, говоря, что для этого у него есть законный муж.

Леви был хорошим — а для Эрвина и вовсе самым лучшим. Он всегда мог утешить и успокоить его, привести в чувство, когда Эрвин приходил с работы, испачканный чужой кровью и с ужасом в глазах. Он был тем, ради кого Смит шел — бежал — домой каждый день, ради кого должен был возвращаться, чтобы никогда, ни в коем случае не заставить его плакать по нему.

Их брак, в чем-то поспешный и немного странный изначально, не развалился вопреки всему, что прочили знакомые. На третьем году их совместной жизни Леви забеременел и успешно выносил двух детей — на удивление всем врачам, которые сперва опасались, что ему, такому мелкому, это не удастся, а потом не верили своим глазам, когда УЗИ показало двоих детей, более того, неидентичных близнецов. Когда обнаружилось, что старший является альфой, а младший — омегой, пришла очередь удивляться уже Эрвину, который не знал, что делать: то ли носить мужа на руках, то ли делиться радостью с каждым прохожим.

— Кстати, как насчет поездки к озеру, которую мы обсуждали в воскресенье? Едем?  
— Если ты хочешь.  
— Нет, нет. Леви. Ты — повторю — ты хочешь поехать? Именно ты. Как скажешь, так и будет.

Леви скорчил недовольную капризную мину.

— Я не могу решать вот так за всех, не спрашивай меня.  
— Конечно же можешь! Я не буду тебя подгонять с ответом, но все будет так, как скажешь. Это очень важно для меня. Хорошо?  
— Я… я подумаю.

Эрвин поцеловал его в щеку, отмечая за собой пусть и маленькую, но победу.

Он не отбрасывал тот вариант, что ему все же придется в один прекрасный момент окончательно смириться. Потому что если Леви так удобно — Эрвин согласится с этим. Потому что он его любит.

***

— Папа, там папа! Папа в телевизоре!

Леви отбросил в сторону белье, которое сортировал последние десять минут, и рванул в зал.

Мультики закончились, начался выпуск новостей. Диктор в жутких квадратных очках рассказывал о захвате заложников в отделении банка на юге города, на видеоряде сменялись кадры с упомянутым банком. Пулевые отверстия в двери. Пулевые отверстия в стеклах окон. Полиция. А затем показали группу, готовящуюся брать банк штурмом.

Леви сел на диван, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, выудил из-под задницы игрушечного зайца и принялся нервно мять его в руках, грозя оторвать несчастному полосатому животному пуговичные глаза.

Эрвина можно было узнать только по росту и нашивке на рукаве, которая ярким пятном выделялась даже с такого расстояния, с которого велась съемка. Тот раздавал указания, размахивая рукой, и слушали его внимательно. Леви знал, насколько сильно тот менялся на работе, превращался в холодного и собранного, полностью сконцентрированного человека.

— Там папа? — спросил Армин.  
— Да, — кивнул Леви.  
— Папа будет разбираться с негодяями! — Эрен забрался на диван и с полным восторга лицом уставился в экран.  
— С ним все будет хорошо?  
— Конечно, — Леви снова кивнул, на этот раз не так уверенно.

Дети не могли помнить — были слишком малы, — когда Эрвин явился домой с рукой на перевязи и больничным на месяц.

— А плохие парни могут навредить папе? — спросил Армин.

Армину было четыре, но Леви уже знал, что из него вырастет человек более умный, чем его старший брат. Он уже сейчас умел задавать правильные и порой неудобные вопросы.

— А если бы у папы была другая работа, то нет? — спросил Армин. — Почему у папы не другая работа?  
— Потому что он любит эту. Потому что она нужная.

Полученный ответ Армина не удовлетворил.

Леви скользнул рукой по шее вверх, нащупывая шрам там, где находился седьмой шейный позвонок. След чужих зубов, некогда прокушенная кожа, которая долго и нехотя заживала, а потом зарубцевалась.

— И такого не случится, все будет хорошо.

Чтобы снизить градус напряжения, Леви выключил телевизор, игнорируя недовольные вопли старшего сына. Эрен действительно слишком часто просит наказать его и почти никогда не получает наказания. Хорошо, что работает угроза «вот узнает папа!», а то он был бы и вовсе неконтролируемым.

Сам Леви в его возрасте получил бы за такое по первое число.

Они складывали слова из подписанных буквами кубиков следующие пару часов с переменным успехом до того самого момента, пока Эрвин не пришел домой, целый и невредимый.

Вопреки этому, плохое предчувствие Леви не покинуло.

***

Найл Доук пришел поздно — часов в восемь вечера — и без предупреждения, но Эрвин впустил его без вопросов и предложил кофе. Или пива. Доук выбрал пиво.

На кухне было почти тихо, если не считать слабо различимые, радостные вопли из ванной — двойняшки рисовали красками, и теперь Леви отмывал их от следов творчества.

С Найлом Доуком Эрвин был знаком давно, еще с предподготовки перед первым курсом, после которой их в общем-то разбросало в разных направлениях. Они пересекались то тут, то там даже сейчас, работая, по сути, в одном управлении полиции, но разных отделах. В то время когда Эрвин Смит разбирался с иногда вылезающими из подполья террористами-марлийцам и им сочувствующими, а также участвовал в операциях, где дело доходило до захвата заложников и так далее, Найл Доук разбирался с обычными преступлениями.

— Еще не словил пулю на своей героической работе? — обычно спрашивал Найл при встрече и получал в ответ не менее ехидное:  
— Ну, не всем же штрафовать бабушек за превышение скорости при прогулке в магазин и обратно.

В этот раз со стороны Доука ехидства не наблюдалось. Он был предельно серьезен, и если бы Эрвин был пуглив, то сказал бы, что от того исходит угроза.

Полицейский открыл бутылку, но пить не стал.

— У меня к тебе важный разговор. Обещай, что выслушаешь.  
— Конечно.  
— Нет, именно пообещай мне.  
— Ладно, обещаю. В чем дело?

Найл подцепил пальцами крышечку, посмотрел на нее и положил на стол обратной стороной.

— Это очень важно для меня.  
— Нужны деньги?

Доук хохотнул.

— Если бы! Эрвин… я знаю, что это все очень сложно, но, думаю, меня можно понять, если постараться.

В ванной кто-то из детей радостно взвизгнул. Эрвин знал, что сейчас там все в пене и следах краски. Такие купания всегда затягиваются надолго, ведь надо еще «выкупать» всю коллекцию уточек и корабликов, куда ж без них…

— Отдай мне своего омегу.

Сперва Эрвину показалось, что он ослышался.

— Что?  
— У тебя уже есть двое, тем более двойня, к тому же альфа и омега, два отличных мальчугана, а я…  
— Ты рехнулся?  
— Я оплачу разрыв связи и…  
— Пошел прочь.

Найл стиснул зубы.

— Ты обещал меня выслушать.  
— Я не обещал не спускать тебя с лестницы за такую… такое… у тебя есть три секунды, пока я не вылил тебе пиво на голову и не выбросил из квартиры. — Каждым его словом можно было резать.

При всей своей самонадеянности глупцом и самоубийцей Найл не был, поэтому поспешил смыться, напоследок прошипев:

— Ты нарушил обещание и пожалеешь об этом.

Эрвин захлопнул за ним дверь.

— Кто-то приходил? — спросил Леви, выглядывая из ванной. Волосы и рукава кофты у него были мокрые.  
— Найл.  
— О, чего хотел?  
— Ничего он не хотел.

Пиво из открытой бутылки Эрвин вылил в раковину, словно оно было испорченным или отравленным.

Они жили в просвещенное время в просвещенной, мать его, стране, которая на деле все еще была такой же дикой, как во времена Имир Фритц, которая чего-то там хотела в свою древнюю эпоху и залила кровью весь континент, но так толком ничего и не добилась. Нет, добилась. Укоренила в разумах мнение о том, что сумасшедшая омега с их живучестью способна быть опасной для общества, а значит, лучше бы их как-нибудь приструнить.

И вот теперь, когда ушли в прошлое безграмотность и пришло время науки, на Эрвина навалилось осознание того, что на деле, по всем законам, он действительно как альфа имеет право передать омегу второму лицу. Живого человека. Как вещь.

Наиболее мерзким было то, что Найл посчитал, что Эрвин на такое способен.

Надо будет в следующий раз ему вмазать.

— Будь благословенна пена для ванн с лавандой, сегодня я освобожден от чтения сказок на ночь, — восторженным шепотом сообщил Леви, заходя на кухню. — Пять минут — и спят как сурки. Все хорошо?

Эрвин кивнул, но обмануть мужа было не так просто — Леви оплел его руками, прижимаясь к боку, и снова спросил:

— Что случилось?  
— Да так, не бери в голову. Тебе действительно не нужно нервничать по этому поводу.  
— Как скажешь.  
— Ты думал насчет поездки?  
— Думал. Нам всем нужно отдохнуть, да и мальчишки давно не были на природе.  
— Значит, едем?  
— Значит, едем.

***

Погода была великолепная. Не жарко, безоблачное небо и легкий ветерок, отличный день для поездки к озеру. Эрвин упаковал нужные вещи, Леви — пристегнул детей и проследил, чтобы корзина с едой не опрокинулась.

— А там будут утки? — спросил Эрен, когда они покинули город.  
— Возможно, — ответил Эрвин.  
— А лебеди?  
— Кто знает? В прошлом году их не было, но мы давно там не были, может, и есть.  
— А там ловится рыба?

Леви прикрыл глаза. Его почти всегда клонило в сон в транспорте. Не то чтобы он, конечно, часто куда-то ездил — подобные семейные выходные удавалось организовать реже, чем хотелось бы, а нужные ему места вроде магазинов находились в шаговой доступности. Никакой толкучки в автобусах или метро, где Леви с его ростом могли бы затоптать.

Эрен и Армин перестали сыпать вопросами, начали обсуждать что-то между собой. Эрвин принялся напевать что-то себе под нос — настроение у него было прекрасное, абстрактную темную тучку, которая нависла над ним после визита Найла Доука, сдуло летним ветерком.

Леви вытащил из бардачка карту и внимательно изучил их маршрут. Ехать было сравнительно недолго — еще минут сорок до поворота по хорошо знакомой ровной дороге.

Именно тогда на их полосу почти лоб в лоб выехал темно-багровый седан.

***

Эрвин выкрутил руль вправо, подставляясь под удар.

Стало темно.

***

…

— Эрен, прекрати рыдать!

…

— Держи голову, я сказал, мы скоро приедем!

Голос.

Знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Собранный, спокойный, как у него самого, когда он отдает приказ войти в здание и убить всех, кто окажет сопротивление.

— Мы скоро приедем.

…

Руки. Сквозь пульсирующую волну боли Эрвин чувствовал, как маленькие теплые руки касаются его челюсти, фиксируя голову.

Он сидел на заднем сидении. Они ехали в машине.

За рулем был Леви, который якобы не умел водить.

***

Потолок был белым, стены — светло-зелеными, цветы в многочисленных вазах — в основном оранжевыми.  
Боль в ребрах была тупой и противной, в правой руке — ноющей, лоб саднил, а голова в целом раскалывалась.

Эрвин скосил взгляд в сторону сидящего на стуле у кровати человека.  
Леви спал — какой-то измученный и резко исхудавший, такой худой, каким был, наверное, только когда они встретились впервые. Семейная жизнь была ему к лицу, а теперь вот с лица ушли почти все краски, остались только синяки и какая-то непонятная недоровая серость.

Эрвин потянулся к нему здоровой, не закованной в гипс рукой и едва коснулся сжатых пальцев.

Леви встрепенулся, резко просыпаясь и вскакивая.

— А… Я…  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — выдохнул Леви. — Ты как?  
— Порядок.

Бывало и хуже на самом деле. Очень давно, но бывало.

— Ты меня спас, — просипел Эрвин, пытаясь улыбнуться.  
— Это ты нас спас. Тот ублюдок был пьян в говно, но я с ним еще разберусь, я запомнил номера, — Леви запнулся. — Да. Вот так.

Он просидел пару минут не двигаясь, напряженный, с прямой, словно палку проглотил, спиной.

— Мне нужно идти. Мальчишек… из сада заберу.

И сбежал.

***

Леви вышел на улицу и остановился, запрокинув голову к небу.

Надо забрать мальчишек и отвезти домой. Рассказать им, что с папой все в порядке. Приготовить ужин, вымыть посуду, убраться по мелочи. А потом…

А что потом?

Еще пару лет назад Леви был готов к такому повороту событий. Он ждал этого — через неделю, через месяц, через год, что правда всплывет на поверхность. У него были пути отхода, отложены деньги на первое время, и в целом он был почти свободен.

Но время шло и ничего не происходило. Жизнь, построенная на обмане, не спешила рушиться до недавнего времени.

Леви отчаянно хотелось сесть на ближайшую лавочку и разрыдаться. Никто и слова ему не сказал бы, но позволить такую слабость он себе теперь не мог.  
Пришло время вспомнить, кем он является на самом деле.

***

_8 лет назад_

Границу Леви пересек поздно ночью.

У него было несколько запасных вариантов, как это сделать, но сработал самый первый. Пользуясь короткой остановкой поезда и плохой видимостью в сумерках, он пробрался в грузовой вагон, забитый ящиками с булькающими бутылками скипидара. Скипидар изначально не был частью плана, но пришелся весьма кстати — вылив на себя без малого бутылку и убедившись, что никто не унюхает его здесь, Леви забился в угол и уснул на несколько часов.

Простояв три с половиной часа, поезд несколько раз дернулся, разбудив неучтенного пассажира, и двинулся дальше, оставляя позади Марли.

Около пяти утра спрыгнувший с поезда на ходу Леви отмывался в ручье где-то возле Шиганшины. Получалось не очень — без горячей воды и мыла, — и от него по-прежнему несло очень концентрированным лесом.

Впрочем, это лучше, чем омегой.

Леви разложил свои нехитрые пожитки, растолкал по карманам деньги — элдийские кроны, которые ему принес Кенни, и несколько марлийских марок, которые, как он очень надеялся, теперь ему будут не нужны.

Именно благодаря Кенни Леви и сбежал, самому ему в жизни бы не хватило то ли смелости сменить хоть и кошмарную, но привычную обстановку, то ли мотивации наконец-то действовать.

Он привык жить кое-как, не бросаться в глаза, не привлекать внимания. В соседней стране устраивали пикеты с требованиями уравнивания прав омег и альф в размере зарплат, диктор новостей подавал все это как упадок и омежьи глупости.

Леви был бы согласен на любые права, потому что у него их было меньше, чем у кого-либо другого.

Потому что он, какая досада, был Аккерманом.

Лет пятьсот или шестьсот назад, пока континент почти полностью занимала одна только Империя, эта фамилия была на слуху. Род Аккерманов был богат, знаменит и славен всяческими подвигами и достижениями. И еще одной маленькой особенностью.

Среди Аккерманов не было бет. Только альфы и омеги; последние, в свою очередь, отличались завидным здоровьем и тем, что давали жизнь либо альфам, либо омегам.  
Конечно же, в один замечательный момент семейство подобной силы и власти стало многим неугодно и богатые и влиятельные люди сделали все, чтобы уничтожить его.

— Альфы были убиты, — сказал ему Кенни, когда рассказывал эту историю. — Те, что знали, кто они такие и где их корни. А таких, как ты, превратили в ходячие инкубаторы. Даже в законах было прописано все это, чтобы никаких претензий. А потом сраная Империя развалилась, и сейчас такая херня только здесь, в Марли. Катись в Элдию, племянничек, если затеряешься, то сможешь жить по-человечески.

Кенни забрал его у матери, когда Леви было около года, буквально украл, чтобы искупить свою вину перед сестрой, которую не смог уберечь от участи вечной суррогатной матери для богатых альф с их омежьими женами, что не желали портить фигуру ради детей.

Обычно детей-альф от Аккерманов воспитывали в незнании того, кем были их предки, и они жили счастливо в своем неведении, с другой фамилией, в другой семье.

Кенни был одним из немногих исключений, что отразилось на его взглядах на жизнь и характере. Он был Аккерманом и нес в себе злость за весь уничтоженный и униженный род. Услышать доброе слово от него было так же сложно, как увидеть бегущую рыбу. Он занимался чем-то полузаконным, пока Леви «хранил семейный очаг» — другими словами, делал всю возможную домашнюю работу, и можно было бы посчитать, что племянник альфе в тягость, если бы последние несколько лет тот исправно не доставал ему четыре раза в год подавители. Где он их брал — только самому дьяволу известно, это были паршивые подавители, после которых Леви неделю лежал на своем матрасе и смотрел в стену, преисполненный апатии, но это было лучше, чем превратиться в «блядоватое безвольное существо».

Это была именно та забота — Леви видел, — на которую был способен его дядя, и он не требовал от него большего.

Карта была не такая подробная, как ему хотелось бы, но и её было достаточно, чтобы соориентироваться на местности. От Шиганшины до Троста, от Троста до Орвуда. Ну или ему очень повезет и найдется прямой транспорт до столицы. А там нужно будет найти человека, проживающего на юге города — какого-то старого знакомого Кенни, который поможет Леви на первых порах.

«Надо найти работу», — думал Леви, сидя в полупустом утреннем автобусе. Ему повезло — тот ехал до столицы.

Найти работу — кем угодно, хоть прачкой, хоть посуду мыть, или куда еще ему удастся устроиться без образования. Руки-то у него из нужного места, а в подобной работе ничего постыдного, кто бы что ни считал. С документами должен помочь упомянутый Кенни некий Ури. А потом… потом…

Леви не знал, что потом. Он так долго мечтал о свободе, а теперь не знал, что с ней делать.

По обе стороны дороги был лес — густой и зеленый. Дважды они попадали под дождь — Леви смотрел на искаженный каплями пейзаж и думал о том, что, возможно, в этой стране он обзаведется семьей. Он не был против института семьи, был согласен воспитывать детей и делать другие омежьи дела, но только если это будет нормальная семья, в которой альфу выберет он себе сам, в которой он будет в своих правах, а не как поколения его однофамильцев.

***

Леви скривился, и нижняя его губа в конце концов лопнула, разукрасив подбородок тонкой кровавой полоской, которую он тут же размазал рукой.

Не то чтобы сидеть в отделении полиции в первый день своего нахождения в столице было приятно и весело, но это было лучше, чем оказаться в больнице в этот же день, как случилось с его противниками.

Это были не первые и, наверное, не последние парни, которые решили, что он — легкая добыча, Леви просто-таки везло с подобными фруктами по жизни. И поэтому — поэтому тоже — Кенни показал ему, как и когда бить, чтобы противник свалился.

Судя по тому, что его не заковали в наручники, то не считали виноватым. Это хоть и немного, но вселяло надежду.

У Леви не было сил даже злиться. Он смотрел на стену, обклеенную социальной рекламой, и не думал. Сейчас обнаружится, что у него нет документов, что он никто и что его «р» и «к» похожи на марлийское произношение. А там… а кто его знает, что потом.

Меньше всего Леви хотелось снова оказаться в бегах. Некуда уже бежать, разве что в Восточный Альянс, а там ему точно не видать спокойной жизни. Люди, в конце концов, везде одинаковы, а он среди них хоть и особенная, но все равно омега.

— Черт подери, Шадис!

Леви подскочил в своем кресле.

Открывшаяся дверь впустила двух людей — оба были альфами. Первый — лысый и с бородой, в форме полицейского. Второй чуть ниже, но куда плечистее, в черной форме военного и с перемотанной пропитавшимся кровью бинтом и царапиной от скулы к виску, словно сошедший с рекламы начала прошлого века — голубые глаза, светлые волосы, эффектный профиль.

— Чем вы занимаетесь здесь вообще? Ваша Леонхарт должна была стоять в оцеплении, а не бросаться на меня с ножом! Ты представляешь, какой из этого скандал раздуют журналисты? Нападение — это полбеды, но облик полиции в глазах людей пострадает.  
— То есть ты не будешь подавать на нее в суд?  
— По-моему, ей и так светит немало за связь с «Гетто Ребелио», избавь меня от бумажной волокиты. Лучше, — он кивнул на Леви, — сделай что-нибудь, чтобы в приемной не сидели избитые омеги. Это возможно?

Шадис замялся.

— Могу я узнать ваше имя? — спросил военный у Леви.  
— Леви, — Аккерман перебрал известные ему распространенные фамилии. — Смит.  
— Удивительное совпадение, — улыбнулся альфа и протянул ему руку, которую Леви, поколебавшись, пожал. — Эрвин Смит, однофамилец. Это Кис Шадис, он поможет вам. Да, Шадис?  
— Да, — буркнул тот.

Вечером, сидя в парке и думая о прошедшем дне, Леви сделал вывод, что его лимит везения все же еще не исчерпался. При том, что он не добрался до того человека, о котором говорил Кенни, получил по лицу и, похоже, выбил колено в драке, ему все же очень повезло. С этой «Леонхарт», Эрвином Смитом, которого, похоже, за что-то уважали, и притом сильно, если из-за простой просьбы почти не допрашивали Леви, безропотно приняли заявление на восстановление документов и поверили в рассказ об ограблении.

Леви врал вдохновенно — о том, что приехал в Митру из Каранеса, деревни почти на границе с Марли, отдаленной и оторванной от цивилизации настолько, что там возможно было все. О том, что в столице живет друг семьи, который обещал приютить его, пока он ищет работу. Из отделения Аккерман вышел с временной справкой на случай, если кому-то нужно будет удостоверение его личности.

Леви Смит начал существовать на бумаге в возрасте девятнадцати лет, из-за стечения обстоятельств странность этого спустили на тормозах.

***

Вновь с Эрвином Смитом он столкнулся быстрее, чем ожидал. Тот был в штатском, а Леви — с новым, ламинированным удостоверением личности, в котором значилось, что он — Леви Смит, Омега — является гражданином Элдии.

— Снова совпадение, — Смит буквально просиял. — Могу я в честь него пригласить вас на ужин?

После Леви не мог точно сказать, когда в его голову пришла эта мысль — до того, как он сказал «можно», или уже после.

О том, что вот этот статный и, что скрывать, красивый альфа может стать решением всех его проблем. Удачно одинокий, заинтересованный в нем.

Осталась мелочь. Не дать ему сбежать, приковать к себе, дать поверить, что Леви, у которого нет ни жилья, ни работы, ни денег — лучшая омега. Идеальная омега. Вот и получит он идеальную омегу. Такую, о которых твердят в СМИ, о которых раньше слагали баллады. К которой хочется бежать домой

Явно не та, которая может уложить в драке парочку бет или выиграть нелегальную гонку на угнанной машине ради денег. Леви, конечно, тогда огреб по первое число, но было видно, что дядя им гордится, да и деньги пошли на то, чтобы пережить зиму. А машину Леви потом вернул туда, где взял.

— Хорошо. Тогда… как насчет встретиться возле центрального парка в шесть?

А вот тот момент, когда его план использовать Эрвина Смита провалился, Леви запомнил очень хорошо. Они как раз сидели в небольшом ресторанчике в элдийском стиле, и Эрвин рассказывал о своей работе. О том, как на прошлой неделе разбирались с угоном инкасаторской машины и была стрельба, о сотрудниках, которые на самом деле отличные люди, когда не в масках, и что в их рядах есть женщина-альфа — такая же редкость, как и мужчины-омеги.

Леви слушал, замерев с наколотым на вилку рулетом, и понимал, что если и играть театральную пьесу, начало которой он уже положил, краснея и смущаясь в нужный момент, то именно для того, чтобы Эрвин Смит никуда от него не делся. Потому что, похоже, это был именно тот человек, с которым он был согласен прожить всю свою дальнейшую жизнь. Планы на то, чтобы когда-нибудь развестись, отсудить половину имущества и разорвать связь, пошли прахом.

Леви влюбился.

Работу он нашел чуть позже — в кафе возле национальной библиотеки, куда брали официантами только мужчин-омег. Платили неплохо, да еще и чаевые набегали.

Через три месяца он съехал из небольшой квартирки друга Кенни, перед этим искренне его поблагодарив за кров и прочее. Тихий, спокойный Ури попросил звонить, если Леви будет что-то нужно, и Аккерман, взяв свои нехитрые пожитки, переехал к Эрвину.

Он все ждал, что Эрвин скажет ему таким же холодным голосом, каким он обращался к преступникам, что Леви — нелегал из Марли, которому здесь нет места, но этого все не происходило.  
На шее Леви появилась метка, что чуть уменьшило количество чаевых на работе, но обман не раскрылся.

Они сыграли скромную свадьбу без гостей со стороны омеги, но обман все еще не раскрылся.

Леви пришлось уволиться, потому что таскать подносы с животом становилось все тяжелее, но обман все не спешил раскрываться.

Все было в порядке в его медицинских бумагах, когда его вводили в состояние наркоза, чтобы сделать кесарево.

И он поверил, что так будет и дальше.

Очень зря.

***

Из больницы Эрвин сбежал при первой же возможности, с загипсованной рукой и наставлениями, что еще как минимум неделю ему нельзя поднимать ничего тяжелого. Тяжелого ничего у него не было — рюкзак с вещами весил килограмма три, а всяческие гостинцы с конфетами и фруктами он раздал медсестрам.

— Такси заказывали? — через весь больничный двор крикнула ему Ханджи, размахивая рукой так, словно хотела сдуть потоком воздуха собирающиеся на небе темные облака.  
— Как ты узнала?  
— Когда я чего-то не знала? Это моя работа, прогульщик.

В их основном отряде Ханджи отвечала за планы зданий, которые следовало захватить, и прочее, связанное с нужной и важной в деле информацией, которая очень часто играла ключевую роль в разработке плана.

— Садись, отвезу тебя домой, бесколесный.

Эрвин улыбнулся и сел в машину.

— Твою лошадь, вроде, на днях должны сделать. Хорошо её примяло, прямо-таки чудо, что ты жив. Так, мы никого не ждем?  
— Нет. Леви не знает, что меня выписали.  
— Оу. — Зоэ завела мотор и принялась крутить руль, выезжая с парковки. — Видела его недавно, выглядит ужасно. «Лица нет», так говорят.

Эрвин кивнул, подтверждая её слова.

— Где вы пересеклись?  
— В отделе. Он приходил разузнать насчет поисков автомобиля, который в вас врезался. Его нашли, кстати, как раз вчера. Редкостный козлина водитель, это у него третий выезд на встречку, только первые два раза он обходился штрафом, — она замолчала, закусив губу. Свернув вправо, машина встала в пробку.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Эрвин. — В отделе.

Через двадцать машин вперед улицу пересекал товарный поезд.

— Найл, — выплюнула Ханджи. — У него выходной был, не знаю, какого хера он туда приперся… короче, он начал приставать к твоей омеге.

Эрвин скрипнул зубами. Он не будет дожидаться полного восстановления правой руки, он и левой ему глотку вырвет.

— Я, кстати, такого еще никогда не видела. Научишь меня?  
— Что? Чему?  
— Ну, вот этому броску.  
— Какому?  
— О боже, ну, которым твой муж уронил Найла на пол с вывернутой рукой! — Ханджи взмахнула руками. — Я не знаю, как это назвать, очень быстро все получилось. Доук же шпала еще та, да и разница у них в весе большая, но черт — это было красиво. Так что?  
— Как-нибудь потом.

Проезд проехал, и они сдвинулись с места. Ханджи была из тех людей, которым нужен был не столько собеседник, сколько слушатель, и не требовала от него участия в беседе, говоря за двоих, за что Эрвин, находящийся в раздрае уже довольно долгое время, был ей благодарен.

— Мы с Петрой, кстати, разбежались. Не вышло у нас ничего. Ей надоело, что все думают, что она встречается с бетой. Мудилы. Я вот думаю — может, поискать себе мужика-омегу? У двух жертв предрассудков, может, что-то и получится. У вас вот вообще все отлично, аж завидно, да.

Ханджи поворчала насчет ограниченных идиотов. Она была из тех немногих женщин-альф, что гордились своим статусом и желали получить от него максимум жизненной выгоды.

— Его зовут Моб.  
— Кого?  
— Ну, того мальчишку, что работает в кондитерской у моего дома. Я не знаю, есть ли у него кто-то, но пока что он не повязанный. Как думаешь, я разжирею, если буду туда наведываться и строить ему глазки?  
— Не разжиреешь. Ты стройная и звонкая.  
— Вот за это я тебя и люблю.  
Они остановились метрах в пятидесяти от дома, где жили Смиты. Свободных парковочных мест не было, и Эрвин, поблагодарив сотрудницу, покинул машину.

— Давай, выздоравливай! — Зоэ заблокировала пассажирскую дверь. — А я поеду наверну тортика!

***

Расчет был верен — Леви был дома и совершенно не ожидал увидеть Эрвина.

Раньше он бы бросился ему на шею, как делал каждый раз, когда Эрвин возвращался с чего-то опасного — живой и максимально здоровый. Сейчас же Леви опустил руки и замер, словно оглушенный. Словно не знал, что делать. А потом повторил ранее сказанную фразу:

— Я уйду. Даже сейчас, если хочешь.  
— А если я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил?

Леви удивился.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — повторил Эрвин. — С чего ты решил, что я вообще могу этого захотеть?  
— Я тебе врал, — сказал Леви тем тоном, каким обычно признаются, что жрут детей или убивают собак лопатой ради веселья.

Эрвин пожал плечами.

— То есть… ты меня не любишь? И не любил?  
— Не… не в этом дело. — Решив, что уходить в эту минуту ему не придется, Леви сел на подлокотник дивана.  
— Тогда ничего страшного.  
— Эрвин… Я подставил тебя. И детей. Всех. Я соврал тебе, еще когда сказал свою выдуманную фамилию, — Леви усмехнулся. — Я чертов Аккерман.

Он ждал, что Эрвин скривится. Может, устроит скандал. Ударит его, хотя никогда не бил, даже шутя, даже заигрывая, как Найл Доук, который шлепнул его по заднице за секунду до того, как Леви вышел из себя и показал ему, что думает об этом. Он и так сам себя заел за прошедшие дни, только всяких левых альф ему не хватало.

— Тогда все встало на свои места.  
— Ты…  
— Конечно же, я догадывался. Думаешь, тебе сделали бы бумаги без запроса в Каранес? Просто я думал, что ты расскажешь мне, но ты не рассказывал, а я не настаивал.

Леви закрыл лицо руками.  
— Я думал, что ты любишь идеализированного мягкого и доброго меня. А я не мягкий и не добрый.

Эрвин подошел к нему и опустился на пол рядом диваном. Он не расспрашивал, кто такие Аккерманы, видимо, знал эту старую басню о павших, затоптанных, задавленных. Людях, чьи предки купались в роскоши, которые распродали остатки золота в первом же поколении упадка, выменяли на еду.

Промолчал также о том, что даже в Элдии можно продать человека с такой фамилией за большие деньги. Такие большие, что закроют глаза на все твои грехи.

— Знаешь, кого я люблю? Человека с синяком на половину лица и лопнувшей губой. Ты на меня тогда так зыркнул — и я пропал. Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь раскопает всю эту историю, я получу большой выговор за превышение полномочий. А с фамилией… пусть кто-нибудь рискнет сказать, что ты не Смит.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Леви, — эту дурацкую историю про низ и верх булочки? Я всегда думал, что герои оттуда тупые, потому что за столько лет не смогли разобраться, что кому нравится.  
— А оказалось, что мы не лучше?  
— Не лучше.

Они помолчали. Леви погладил Эрвина по голове, зачесывая пальцами волосы на одну сторону.

Развод, который он уже успел себе придумать, отменялся.

— Скажи… тогда в новостях показали кого-то из твоих знакомых?

Леви не сразу понял, о чем он, но потом вспомнил.

Он тогда ходил уже круглый, как пляжный мяч с колокольчиком внутри, а Эрвин взял отпуск, чтобы свозить его к океану, потому что Леви-детям-им всем нужен йод — и что-то там еще вроде солнца и горячего песка тоже нужно. Они сидели на чемоданах — поезд был утром, — когда в новостях показали теракт в Марли. Пылал особняк министра экономики, журналистка с элдийского канала рассказывала, что внутрь проник неизвестный и в одиночку устроил бойню, после чего раздался взрыв. На данный момент террорист обезврежен и проводится эвакуация тех немногих, кто остался в живых. Причины происшествия и мотивы выясняются.

Было позднее время, новости шли без пиксельной маски на всяких неприятных моментах. Леви сидел на этом самом диване и смотрел, как полицейские выводят рано поседевшую женщину примерно на том же сроке, что и он сам.

Смотреть на нее ему было… никак. Но от понимания того, что если там она, то и долговязое обгоревшее тело преступника принадлежит знакомому ему человеку, стало больно.  
Кенни не мог изменить ничего, но ушел ярко.

— Да. Человек, который помог мне… во всем.  
— Это он научил тебя, как врезать Найлу?  
— И это тоже.

Ну, может, с Доуком он немного переборщил, но не похоже, чтобы Эрвин был против.

— Нам нужно отдохнуть от всего этого. Поехать куда-нибудь, только не машиной. И не самолетом. Поезд? — спросил Леви.

Эрвин улыбнулся.

— Как скажешь.

***

— Я не буду это есть! — возмутился Эрен, отталкивая прочь коробочку с завтраком.  
— Ну так не ешь, — ответил ему Леви. — Папа съест.

Эрен удивленно захлопал ресницами.

Они сидели у воды на расстеленном покрывале. Рядом валялся сложенный зонт — еще было слишком рано его открывать. Вот к десяти утра, когда солнце поднимется выше… Но тогда на пляж притащатся другие отдыхающие и атмосфера совершенно изменится.

— Можешь поймать себе чайку, если хочешь. Или медузу, — предложил Леви.

Эрен посмотрел на отца. Эрвин предпочел молча жевать, делая вид, что ничего не замечает.

Эрен задумался. Что-то ему подсказывало, что коробочка с едой может оказаться у него на голове.

Проверять он не стал.

____________________  
https://vk.com/wall-34215577_895151?hash=dad37a1df84a3375ce ссылка на историю из Подслушано


End file.
